Quedate conmigo
by Talita bonita
Summary: ONE SHOT Harry y Ginny, Song Fic


Ahora un nuevo Song Fic, ya me gusto esto, jeje, esta es una canción en ingles que me gusta mucho por lo que dice, y aunque es muy triste merece la pena que se agregue a mis fics, ojala les guste y pues esperare sus reviews que me ayudan para saber que es lo que les gusta.

Disclaimer: como ya saben los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a JK Rowling y a quien ella haya dado los derechos, la canción pertenece a Savage Garden y se llama Hold Me.

La historia es de mi inspiración, ojala les guste y adelante no sean tímidos con los reviews se acepta cualquier cosa, buena o mala, me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir.

Así que sin mas a leer, disfrútenlo.

&&&&

Por que no lo entiendes Ginny, por favor, no es que no me guste esta contigo es que ahora estoy muy ocupado, entre el quidditch, los EXTASIS, y claro esta Voldemort y su estúpida profecía, me queda muy poco tiempo, casi no duermo – dijo Harry

Es que no pretendo estar contigo todo el tiempo, solo necesito tiempo, además tu nunca estas conmigo y te la pasas con Ron y Hermione – mostrando un poco de celos de ellos.

Con ellos tomo clases, además sabes que me han ayudado mucho, han estado para mi siempre, y Ginny, yo no te digo nada cuando paso y te veo siempre con los demás chicos de la casa, casi siempre estas con Colin y créeme que eso no es muy alentador para mi.

Pues ellos al menos él esta conmigo un tiempo y me escucha, eso es algo que deberías aprender a hacer tu también sabes… escuchar…

Por favor princesa, no te pongas así, no seas tan extremista, claro que he estado contigo, solo que últimamente no he tenido el tiempo que me encantaría tener – le dijo acercándose a ella y abrazándola, buscando su boca que tanto le gustaba besar

Tienes, razón – dijo ella separándose de el – ahora no tienes tiempo para estar conmigo, quizá sea lo mejor terminar con esto, hasta luego Harry – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo caminando lejos de él, dejándolo en el pasillo solo y muy confundido…

_hey, if we could find the way out of this problems _

_(hey, si pudiéramos solucionar nuestros problemas)_

_then maybe we don't need this, standing face to face _

_(quizá no estaríamos aquí, parados frente a frente)_

_enemies at war always build deffenses and secret hidding places _

_(los enemigos de guerra, construyen fuertes y lugares donde esconderse)_

Los siguientes días Harry se sentía muy mal, estaba de acuerdo con Ginny en que no había tenido tanto tiempo como quisiera en los últimos días y también en que la había descuidado, pero no estaba seguro que la decisión de Ginny había sido la mejor para ellos dos, había intentado a toda costa hablar con Ginny pero ella de alguna u otra forma ella conseguía evitar el contacto con él.

Ginny por favor, déjame que hablemos – suplicaba cada vez que la topaba en los pasillos.

Aléjate, seguro tienes un montón de cosas que hacer, no? Ve a tus entrenamientos, o quizá a hacer los deberes de los Éxtasis – decía ella sin mirarlo a los ojos – además me están esperando, hay quienes si quieren y PUEDEN estar conmigo – siempre recalcaba esas últimas palabras, para de alguna u otra manera intentar parecer indiferente ante él.

Por favor preciosa, tú sabes que yo quiero estar contigo, que me importas mucho, que no quiero estar con nadie mas que contigo – insistía Harry siempre intentando hacer que ella cambiara de opinión acerca de su decisión.

Ya no me llames de ese modo… tuviste tu oportunidad Harry, ahora por favor déjame en paz – eran generalmente las palabras de ella después de decir eso o terminar con alguno de esos argumentos daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario al chico, y tan pronto daba vuelta en el pasillo y salía del alcance de la vista de el comenzaba a llorar, amargas lagrimas por una decisión que le estaba doliendo demasiado, pero a final de cuentas había decidido así y una vez que lo hacía no había vuelta atrás… las lagrimas siempre rodaban amargamente por sus mejillas, depositándose sobre el suelo o su túnica, aunque generalmente salían volando pues apenas comenzaba a sentirse fuera de control corría hacia donde nadie la pudiera ver e interrogarle por donde se había ido.

Harry apenas ella avanzaba tres pasos la seguía con la mirada, la veía alejarse lentamente de él y entonces su vista se comenzaba a opacar, su semblante daba paso a uno de gran tristeza, acto seguido sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimas, pero solo dejaba escapar una, nada mas, no era de hombres estar llorando y el no lo hacia, no completamente, se quedaba parado hasta escuchar las fuertes y rápidas pisadas de Ginny, sabia que comenzaba a correr, muchas veces había estado a punto de correr tras de ella y detenerla, besarla, hacerle saber que lo que sentía por ella era mas grande que esos obstáculos pero siempre se detenía, era su decisión y aunque no lo pareciera la respetaba, al menos hasta cierto punto

_I may need you to hold me tonight, I may need you to say its alright _

_(Necesito que me abraces esta noche, necesito que me digas que esta bien)_

_I may need you to make the first stand, 'Cause tonight I'm finding it hard to be your man _

_(Necesito que des el primer paso, por que hoy no encuentro la manera de estar contigo)_

Pasaron mas dias, y los intentos de Harry por hablar con Ginny habian perdido continuidad, ahora la buscaba con menos frecuencia – tal vez si la dejo un tiempo piense mejor en esto y me acepte de vuelta- pensaba cada vez que estaba a punto de acercarse a ella, aunque algunas veces iba y el resultado era el mismo, aunque últimamente no la escuchaba correr, escuchaba su lento andar de manera constante y seguía sus pisadas hasta que ya no se escuchaban.

Pero las cosas se tornaron mas difíciles para Harry, ella estaba practicando para sus TIMO's y Hermione se había ofrecido a ayudarle en las cosas que le parecieran mas difíciles, así que Harry tenia que verla y estar cerca de ella y no podía hacer nada, Ginny había tomado una actitud diferente, no se mostraba alegre, no con él, con Hermione platicaba y sonreía.

Pero con el, las cosas eran muy diferentes, jugaba a ignorarlo, no le hablaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, de otra manera lo ignoraba monumentalmente. Ron y Hermione sabían lo que había pasado con ellos y cuando se encontraban con los dos, en las horas de comida por ejemplo, intentaban hacerlos conversar pero ella no daba pie, Hermione había hablado tantas veces con ella pero Ginny siempre contestaba que era una decisión que estaba tomada y que no tenia caso que intentara persuadirla. Los intentos de la castaña eran en vano, parecía que Ginny era una orgullosa, pero no ya era demasiado lo que había soportado y nadie excepto ella sabia lo que había pasado entre ellos.

_hey, more than angry words, I hate this silence, its getting so loud, well I want to scream _

_(hey, mas que gritarnos odio el silencio, se vuelve muy fuere, y aunque quiero gritar)_

_bitterness has silenced this emotions, its getting hard to breathe _

_(el resentimiento ha opacado nuestros sentimientos y se hace mas difícil respirar)_

Finalmente Harry había perdido la paciencia que había estado mostrando los últimos días, y estaba decidido a llegar con Ginny, tomarla de la cintura y darle un gran beso, si después de eso ella seguía sin corresponder, esa seria su señal para dejar las cosas como habían quedado, entonces la busco por el colegio hasta que al dar la vuelta en un pasillo vio a Ginny sentada en unas escaleras conversando animadamente con Luna, no importaba, de todas maneras le daría un beso que la haría recordar lo que había pasado con el, pero entonces escucho aquellas palabras que lo hirieron profundamente.

Bueno, pero entonces que fue lo que te dijo, como te lo pidió – pregunto Luna con gran intriga.

Bueno, me espero fuera de las mazmorras el tenia periodo libre y yo también, salimos a caminar junto a los invernaderos y nos sentamos en una de las bancas que están por ahí – relataba ella con emoción en su cara – estábamos platicando de tantas cosas y me hacia reir, entonces tomo mi mano y se acerco a mi, estábamos así de cerca – dijo ella colocando su cabeza a escasos centímetros de la de Luna, volviendo luego a su posición inicial – luego me dijo "Ginny, tu sabes que hace tanto tiempo que me gustas mucho, y bueno había querido hablar contigo pero…"

¡¿Pero que! No me dejes así… que mas te dijo Seamus

"Pero estabas de novia con Harry y…" – no lo pudo evitar, los recuerdos aun le dolían, se le nublaron los ojos

Por eso no te había dicho nada verdad…

Asi es, por eso no me había dicho nada, pero después de ver que ya no estábamos juntos, ayer finalmente tomo el valor y me pidió que fuera su novia y me regalo este colgante – dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa, intentaba convencerse a si misma que había echo bien.

Al escuchar eso, harry no tuvo el valor de hacer lo que había pensado, abandono la idea y se dio media vuelta, comenzó a correr por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la lechucería, extrañamente era el único lugar en que podía estar solo, a pesar que la gente subía constantemente a enviar alguna carta, pero el había descubierto que en realidad nadie se molestaba en ver si había alguien ahí o no. Estando ahí se dejo caer en el suelo, doblo sus rodillas y las atrajo a su pecho, bajo su cabeza y la escondió entre sus rodillas, con sus brazos rodeo sus piernas y contrario a las veces anteriores, dejo caer muchas lágrimas, estaba dejando que su dolor saliera, pensó que era mejor que reprimirlo como tantas veces antes, se sintió muy mal.

Si solo hubiera actuado antes, por que espere tanto, seguramente ahora no estaría con Seamos, por que deje que pasara tanto tiempo – se reprochaba una y otra vez – no puede ser, por que deje que pasara esto, ahora ella esta con Seamus.

_so tell me isn't happiness, worth more than a golden diamond ring _

_(no me digas que la felicidad vale menos que un anillo de oro y diamantes)_

_I'm willing to do anything, to calm the storm in my heart _

_(estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, por calmar el pesar de mi corazón)_

Por favor, necesito ayuda, necesito algo, un rayo de esperanza, no todo puede estar perdido, algo debo poder hacer para que ella reconsidere esto y regrese conmigo, no puedo haberla perdido, no lo acepto.

_I never been the praying kind, but lately I've been down upon mi knees _

_(nunca he sido de los que reza, pero últimamente es lo que hago)_

_not looking for a miracle, just a reason to believe _

_(no por que espere un milagro, solo busco una razón para creer)_

Habían pasado dos semanas, Harry veía a Ginny con Seamus tantas veces, en las horas de comida, cuando le pedía ayuda a Hermione el llegaba con ella, incluso cuando ella lo iba a buscar a las clases.

Pero había algo en Harry que le decía que Ginny no estaba del todo dentro de esa relación, Seamus era muy atento con ella, de eso no había duda, pero algo faltaba en ella, había algo en su mirada, algo que Harry sabía que ella mostraba cuando estaba con él, un halo de tristeza se colaba por sus ojos, y aunque nadie se daba cuenta Harry lo sabia muy bien, después de todo había llegado a conocer muy bien a quien fuera su novia durante tanto tiempo.

¿Ginny puedo hablar contigo? – dijo el moreno interceptando a la chica antes que su entonces novio lo hiciera.

Esta bien, pero te advierto que he quedado con…

Con Seamus ya lo sé, lo escuche en los dormitorios – respondió Harry - prometo no tardar mas de lo necesario.

Esta bien te escucho, solo por favor no vayas a insistir en… bueno tu sabes – dijo ella.

No te preocupes no vengo a hablar de eso, ¿Ginny, tu realmente estas feliz con Seamus? – pregunto sin mas.

De que hablas, no te entiendo – pregunto extrañada

Es que, preciosa… te conozco y he notado que tienes una mirada triste, y bueno pensé que quizá había algo en su relación que no estaba del todo bien, es que no te ves completamente feliz – le dijo con el tono mas tierno que la pelirroja conocía en él.

Harry te he dicho que no me llames así…

Para mi sigues siendo mi preciosa… prometo dejar de insistir con esto si me dices que en realidad eres completamente feliz y que lo que veo es producto de mi imaginación.

Harry yo… yo en realidad quiero estar con Seamus, lo que tu y yo tuvimos fue muy bueno hasta antes de…

Si lo se… en eso tienes razón y ya te he pedido disculpas, no debí descuidarte de esa manera pero no es por eso que te pregunto esto, es que me preocupo por ti y tengo miedo que estés en esta relación solo por…

Olvidarte… por favor Harry, sabes que no haría eso nunca, yo a Seamus lo quiero mucho, y me agrada estar con el, y bueno te puedo decir que el me hace… hace todo lo posible por que yo sea feliz, me da tantas atenciones, me cuida, y esta al pendiente de mi, me hace sentir tan bien cuando estoy con él, pero entonces volteo a verte y…

Y que preciosa… - pregunto esperando una respuesta que lo ayudara a saber si aun había esperanza.

Veo que tu no eres feliz… por eso me ves triste, no estoy triste por que mi relación con Seamus este mal, es solo que no me gusta verte así, no me gusta ver que no puedas superar lo nuestro, la verdad lamento haber terminado con esto de esa manera, pero acéptalo, ahora te esta yendo mejor, estas casi completamente para tus éxtasis, ¡has corregido a Hermione en algunas ocasiones! Y eres mejor en quidditch – dijo ella acercándose a Harry y tomando una de sus manos

Pero preciosa yo… quiero estar contigo, te quiero demasiado – dijo tristemente

Harry por favor, déjalo atrás, toma solo lo bueno de nuestra relación y por favor sigue adelante, yo ya lo he hecho y me da mucha tristeza que tu no lo hagas aún, se que a ti mas que a nadie le duele despedirse de la gente, lo se, pero no me estas perdiendo, aun podemos ser amigos, después de todo eres amigo de mis hermanos y casi un hijo para mi madre, nos seguiremos viendo y no podré estar tranquila si veo que tu sigues triste siempre – le dijo con un tono que nunca le había escuchado a la chica.

Pero Ginny… es solo que yo… tienes razón – dijo resignado bajando la mirada – puedes estar tranquila, no te molestare mas e intentare dejar todo esto atrás…

_Do you remember not long ago, when we used to live for a lifetime _

_(Recuerdas hace tanto tiempo, cuando soliamos disfrutar de nuestra vida)_

_Cherish each moment, now we don't live, we exist _

_(valorando cada momento, ahora no vivimos, solo existimos)_

_we just run trough our lives, so alone, that's why you got to hold me_

_(solo vamos por la vida, tan solos… por eso es que necesito que me abraces)_

**R **

**E **

**V **

**I **

**E **

**W **

**S **

Solo denle **GO!**


End file.
